Our White Christmas
by Vexa Leonhart
Summary: "Matthew closed his eyes and leaned his head on the albino's shoulder, smiling against the black fabric of his t-shirt as he inhaled the smell of Gilbert's cologne and the distinctive scent of tinsel. After an entire year he still loved the mere presence of this man, perhaps even more." PruCan fluff oneshot, Merry Christmas!


_**Name:**__ Our White Christmas_

_**Pairing:**__ PruCan_

_**Genre:**__ Romance_

_**Rating:**__ T_

_**Warnings:**__ Shonen-ai, fluff._

_**Words:**__ 1, 374_

_**Summary:**__ "Matthew closed his eyes and leaned his head on the albino's shoulder, smiling against the black fabric of his t-shirt as he inhaled the smell of Gilbert's cologne and the distinctive scent of tinsel. After an entire year he still loved the mere presence of this man, perhaps even more. PruCan fluff oneshot, Merry Christmas!"_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Matthew or Gilbert… My friend does, she has them in a cage together~ Kidding, Himaruya Hidekaz owns them both._

_**V/N:**__ I'm not sure how many people are going to be willing to read it all through to the end, but I hope you enjoy the fluff?_

* * *

Matthew smiled as he pulled another shiny red bauble from the packet, and looped a piece of gold string into the hook, tying up the small thread carefully so as to not drop the ornament or lose the string. Off to his left, Gilbert was standing on a chair, twisting some silver tinsel around barely noticeable nails in the wall above the window-junction* as he hummed '_White Christmas_' absentmindedly. A habit of his was to hum when he was content and/or concentrating, something that Matthew wouldn't dare bring his attention to for fear of the albino stopping the quirk that the Canadian adored so much.

Stepping over boxes and plastic wrappings, Matthew stopped by the new fir tree that had been brought into his apartment and placed in the corner, reaching up to place it in one of the higher branches, slipping the loop he'd made onto the tree before stepping back and admiring his work, leaning over to pull out another ornament that was in a box on the armchair beside him.

"_I'm dreaming, of a white Christmas~_"

Straightening up, Matthew brushed a piece of hair over his ear as he turned around to see Gilbert finishing up with the tinsel over the junction, singing lightly under his breathe as he stepped down from the chair, turning his head to spot Matthew over his shoulder and smiling warmly at his boyfriend.

After their first year as a couple, Gilbert had dragged Matthew out shopping for a tree and decorations after hearing that his little Canadian didn't have any, seeing as he had no roommate and he usually stayed with his family for the holiday, leaving his flat empty. It was their first Christmas together, and Gilbert was determined to make it special for his Birdie.

"_Just like the ones I used to know~_" the albino sang with a smirk, as he took note of the Canadian's faint blush, of which only spurred him on more, "_Where the tree tops glisten~_"

Matthew smiled brightly at his boyfriend before reaching over and taking out more ornaments, looping thread into them and hanging them on the tree, watching out of the corner of his eye as Gilbert, grinning like a Cheshire cat, grabbed some Christmas lights and made his way to the windows to frame them in lights, now walking to a beat in his head as if everyone in the room could hear it.

"_And children listen~ to hear sleigh bells in the snow~_"

Matthew lifted an eyebrow as he heard Gilbert playing around with the stereo that was situated on a bookshelf, before he chuckled to himself and shook his head fondly when he heard the song that Gilbert had chosen to play on low volume.

Matthew jumped and emitted a high pitched squeak as he felt a pair of arms encircle him from behind, before relaxing and allowing a smile to rest on his face as he felt a mischievous smirk plastered onto the mouth that was pressed against the back of his bare neck, which was revealed to the world due to the fact that he'd tied up his hair that day, seeing as he wasn't going out.

Matthew placed his hands on his boyfriend's forearms as the albino began to sway them gently, humming into the Canadian's shoulder and pressing light, loving kisses there. Both deemed it unnecessary to say anything at that moment, instead Gilbert turned Matthew around so that they were facing each other, the Prussian slowly wrapping the Canadian's arms over his shoulders, and then using the Christmas lights to wrap around them both, slowly twining them around the blonde's arms and waist, before wrapping them around his own forearms and then around his waist. The little lights having already been plugged in were flashing gently against them, and the albino wrapped his arms around his Canadian lover's waist, continuing to sway them to the song that played gently in the background, humming along to the tune.

"_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas~ with every Christmas card I write~ May your days be merry and bright~_"

Matthew closed his eyes and leaned his head on the albino's shoulder, smiling against the black fabric of his t-shirt as he inhaled the smell of Gilbert's cologne and the distinctive scent of tinsel. After an entire year he still loved the mere presence of this man, perhaps even more.

He loved how when Gilbert was in trouble (usually for upsetting Alfred by telling him just what exactly they'd gotten up to at his party earlier that year) and forced to sleep on the couch, when the albino thought Matthew was asleep he'd jump into the bed and cling to him as if his life depended on it; he loved how once or twice he'd come home to find small gifts like a flower or a chocolate bar set in places that Gilbert knew he'd go to first; he loved how the Prussian would boast to his friends about him when he thought Matthew wasn't within hearing range; he loved how he would worry constantly when Matthew was sick, or cold, or too hot, or tired; he loved how he would use any excuse just to hug him or hold his hand… Of course he loved what happened in the bedroom but this was supposed to be a sentimental moment, and Matthew doubted that recounting everything about Gilbert in the bedroom he liked would take a little too long and would probably lead to them retiring to the bedroom before getting any decorating done.

Matthew loved Gilbert's singing, and he had to be honest with himself, it was pretty sexy. And the fact that Gilbert didn't sing much except when they were alone, he felt very proud of the fact that he was the only person the albino felt comfortable enough to completely loosen up around.

And he had to admit to himself, it didn't even take a whole year for him to fall head over heels in love with the man who proclaimed himself the most 'awesome man in the world', because he was madly infatuated with him from the very beginning.

"Gil?"

"Yeah, Birdie?"

"I love you; promise me that no matter what happens, we'll always be together."

There was a long pause, and Matthew, a twinge in his heart, looked up into the face of the man he loved, worried that he'd find something there that would lead to them breaking up, and the albino leaving him forever.

What he found instead, to his utter relief, was the face of a man who looked like he'd just been given the moon, ecstatic but bewildered as to what he'd done to deserve such a thing.

Matthew was so relieved, he wasn't sure how he would deal with himself if Gilbert were to leave him, he loved him so much and they'd only been together for a year but he could no longer imagine a life without the obnoxious yet sweet man.

"I love you too, Birdie. And trust me when I say you wouldn't be able to get rid of me even if you wanted to, I'd just grab onto your leg and never let you go! I'd live off your love if I could, like some kind of love-leech!"

Thank you, Pooh Bear…"

"_And may all your Christmases~ May all your Christmases~ May all your Christmases be white~_"

The lights continued to flash against their clothing and skin as Gilbert leaned downed and captured soft lips in his own, holding the blonde closer to him as he moved an arm up to his neck, before the limb jolted to a halt halfway up, kept from its destination by the tangle of lights around their waists. With a grunt of annoyance from the albino, and a light-hearted chuckle of the Canadian, he returned his arms to the red-sweater clad waist and resigned to a soft, sweet kiss.

In the background, the tree stood mostly decorated, while tinsel hung from the walls and soft music played the end of the song, as the sun shone from behind grey clouds and snow rested on front yards.

"_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas with you~ Jingle Bells all the way, all the way~_"

* * *

_*By window-junction I mean those open spaces in the wall with a bench that are usually in the wall between the lounge room and the kitchen, I don't know what they're called._

_**V/N: **__Did you like the Mattie-feels? I felt I write a lot of Gilbert-feels so I decided to write Mattie-feels this time…_


End file.
